User talk:TechFilmer
Welcome, ! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *''' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 13:03, December 4, 2012 RE:HEY K! Hello Godsrule, I can hardly believe that I am back on the wiki and editing again; I'll most likely need to relearn all of the wiki coding etc. but again, it feels great to be back. Looking at my talk page I can see that I have missed many events, and as anyone who has come back after a long absence can surely affirm. I feel as if I am swimming against a current to get back to where I was before I drifted downstream. Now, as for you message, I am glad you like these novels as I thoroughly enjoyed them and strongly encourage you to complete the cycle. Though I haven't read them in a long while, I may not be the freshest mind on the topic. Nevertheless, you can ask me anything about the Inheritance Cycle and I will try to the best of my ability to help you. It's great to be back. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 05:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure, the atmosphere of this wiki and that of the Avatar wiki differs so much, I'm not sure I'm ready to go back. You may have have noticed that Inheriwiki is undoubtedly slow and lacking a large body of dedicated users. This is completely true, however, the slow activity and small usergroup does have its advantages. For one, every user that is here is acquainted with the others, whereas with the Avatar wiki, it is strangely reminiscent of my trip to Manhattan. The crowds are large, and every edit is ravenously scrutinized by at ten other users. Seldom do I see an edit from an nony, or even a user, that is not reverted/changed in any way. And remember that little spark of rebellion over the summer with "Mateyy" and the admins? That really instilled a sense of doubt in whether this wiki was a good fit for me. I asked myself, "do I really want to be on a wiki where animosity and corruption frequents the chat rooms and "surreptitiously purposed side-wikis" which in turn splash onto the wiki proper?" I could definitely see a tension in the wiki where the work of the common folk is incessantly monitored by the "higher-ups". I can honestly say that at the time of the incident, I did not know which side to side with: the admins or the common user? Naturally, any rational person would choose the admins, because they, by right, hold the power on the wiki, and more importantly the power to strip others of power. But at the time, I stood back and watched from the sidelines, hesitant to go either way. That went on for a month or so, and then the hysteria about college apps and the seventh semester begin to set in. And from the start of that I have felt much better taking a break from the Avatar wiki. I may come back, I may not, but I will definitely stay here on inheriwiki. But enough of the past, what is the situation like on the Avatar wiki, anyways. Has anything changed since I went inactive? --Specialk16 '''• Talk 21:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey! Can you get on chat? Fong's Fanboy (talk) 01:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Message me back when you can get back on chat. Fong's Fanboy (talk) 02:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) What are the time ranges you can talk? Fong's Fanboy (talk) 02:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did you report me? —The preceding comment was added . Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). But you said you wouldn't report me. Anyways get on chat. Fong's Fanboy (talk) 19:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) When you have the chance, get on chat. I want to ask you some questions. Fong's Fanboy (talk) 23:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC)